


Fire N Gold

by roboticdisposition



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And First Time's, Angst, Blow Jobs, But Model Harry and Designer Nick, But they work it out and Nick's just scared of fucking up, Designer Nick, First Time, Harry cracks his shell and they fuck, Harry fancies Nick but Nick is in denial and trying to stay away, I'm shit at tagging I apologise, Lack of Communication, M/M, Model Harry, Rimming, That is the main idea, They have some confusion over it being Harry's first time, i hope you enjoy, it might be a bit over the top but i think personally i can be forgiven, there's a lot of porn in this given it's a first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdisposition/pseuds/roboticdisposition
Summary: "You're so hot holy shit," Harry panted before he got to his main point, "I've not done this before."Harry felt Nick freeze immediately."What?" Nick mumbled to himself, instantly withdrawing his fingers and hands from Harry in such a gentle nature Harry felt it was almost verging on teasing. "I'm- I'm so so sorry, oh my god."Nick sank back on his knees as he scooted back slightly, Harry whined as he did it, not wanting to be out of arms reach from his cock. Harry looked up at him with his heavy eyes, he felt slightly confused but Nick seemed to be having a bit of a crisis. "Sorry, what?""Is this your first time?" Nick stuttered, his entire demeanour changing as the question left his lips.-Or where Harry's a model for Nick's clothing line, and he's trying to understand why Nick doesn't like him (he does he's just very in denial). When it finally escalates to sex, Harry is more than willing to get fucked, whereas Nick is temporarily unaware it's his first time and is rapidly afraid of fucking up once he is informed





	Fire N Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'll be honest I wasn't quite sure how this would turn out. I think it's turned out vaguely okay, but honestly, this was a very short idea that I had that sort of spiralled out of control.
> 
> I do apologise if my summary and tags did a shit job of summarising. Essentially, there's a bit of lack of communication, just a smidge. There is also sex and Model Harry. I feel like that is all.
> 
> I know I mentioned this in the tags too but I wanted to say again that alcohol is involved in this whole exchange incase that bothers you.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this though, it sort of came out of nowhere but I think I'm happy with it. So thank you very much for reading. I do appreciate it an awful lot.
> 
> This is dedicated to Nick going to see Harry on tour and giving me the will and motivation to finish this and give it an edit which was vaguely successful. If there are any mistakes, Gryles are to blame as they distracted me with all the goings-on.
> 
> But really, they're amazing, and so are you for reading this, so thank you. I hope you enjoy. xxx

It was the third day of the shoot, and Harry was becoming increasingly bothered that he couldn't figure out why Nick was so opposed to him.

It wasn't as if Harry was being a right pain in the arse - the opposite actually. He followed his cues, did what the directors said, stayed out of his way; everything he was supposed to do, but the look in Nick's eyes said otherwise.

They hadn't had that many interactions for Harry to base it on, but that only made his point stand stronger. The clear difference between the way Nick spoke with others around him - even other models, was glaringly obvious compared to what it was around him.

The other problem was that Harry couldn't figure out why it was so irritating to him. Not everyone had to like him - he knew that logically, but deep down, for some reason or another, he felt that drive to make Nick one of the people who did. He didn't understand it, but he didn't really have to.

As the days went on, Harry expected Nick might come around, maybe even shoot him a smile that actually reached his eyes, something of the like, but no. Nothing. He wanted to dismiss it as Nick just being one of those designers who were always a bit off, but he knew that wasn't it. He's worked with enough of them to know.

The way Nick spoke and composed himself said that enough, he oozed friendliness, or just comfort. But whatever it was, Harry's chest hurt that he wasn't getting it from him.

A lot of designers looked down at models they worked with - thinking they simply weren't good enough for the clothes off their backs. But Nick didn't act that way towards anyone else; none of the other models or anything. Harry felt like an outcast, but only to Nick. Everyone else treated him perfectly lovely. So again, he didn't know why it mattered. But it did.

He wanted to bring it up with him, but Harry didn't quite feel it was his place. Something about the way Nick acted towards him made him a bit shy to bring it up, which wasn't like Harry.

It didn't seem like Nick to give off that air either, realistically Nick was so open and inviting and not in the slightest bit intimidating, but Harry's brain hadn't quite understood that. He just perceived Nick's offishness with something he'd done wrong, and he didn't quite know how to go about discussing or apologising for that.

Harry drastically wanted to understand what was going on, but the shoot would be over within the next couple weeks, and he'd never have to see him again, so it didn't really matter. He just wanted to know. Harry began to worry he was doing something wrong himself - was he off game or something?

Granted, Harry wasn't exactly a full-time model - he was still trying to at least scrape through and finish his degree, but he needed the money, so when this agency reached out to him, he was helpless to say no. So maybe he was just lacking some of the skills.

He had always had a bit of discomfort about that, especially from some other models, they'd always discounted people like Harry who had sort of just stumbled into it as unrealistic and not good enough, in a sense. But he'd gotten enough jobs to feel confident enough in his abilities, and without sounding like a prick, his shoots did turn out okay from what he'd seen in some of the magazines.

He did wonder whether that was it though. Maybe Nick just didn't want to accost him and tell him where he was going wrong; Harry didn't know Nick, but he felt like that might be something he might do. He just had that air about him. So kind and funny he didn't want to correct or hurt anyone's feelings.

Or maybe Nick just didn't like him. That could be it too.

Harry needed to move on. He'd spent enough hours wondering about it by now, and luckily enough that was when Matt called him over to start again for another round.

"You alright?" Zayn murmured under his breath as Harry joined him in the midst of the set. Harry tried to make his attempts to recreate the effortless ease which Zayn modelled with discreet while he watched him out of his eye. Apparently not discreet enough though.

"Mmmh," Harry hummed in response, too busy trying to 'give us that shoulder', as Julie was calling out. His attempts of working for the camera involved fluttering his eyes as he cast his glance down to his sleeves as he turned his shoulder, tucking them up slightly so that he was pulling off the so-called 'sexy dressing up' look.

When Matt yelled out "Good job guys, give us a sec to make sure those came out." Harry relaxed, turning into Zayn to answer his question properly, trying not to feel jealous of his ridiculously hot jawline. Maybe that was why Nick was a bit off with him - he simply wasn't attractive enough, as petty as that sounded, even to Harry himself.

"Do you think I'm a good model?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice low as to not alert the various members of the team rushing around.

Zayn's face said everything really, and surprisingly made Harry feel a lot better before he even opened his mouth, "Normally if you said that I would laugh and assume you're joking, but the look on your face says otherwise. I do mean what I'm about to say, right? You're great. Banging hot, and you're genuinely nice. Not in like a shit alright sort of nice way. You're really good and sweet and you're one of the best guys I've ever worked with. Yeah?"

Harry avoided words, he just slung his arm around Zayn's waist and nuzzled into him. Zayn didn't look like the soft type, but after working with him for a while now, Harry had found his inner layer of goo. He was also unreasonably hot. Both made a combination which Harry was more than happy to be around.

If only he'd found the same ground with Nick. He didn't understand how he could have such a good relationship with Zayn, and then nothing but - what felt like hostility with Nick.

He just didn't understand.

And if what Zayn said was true, which he did believe, because Zayn had a wonderful track record of brutal honesty, then what else was it.

Julie broke him out of his trance after long enough, he pulled away from Zayn with a smile, and a short 'thank you' whispered in his ear. Then they were shooting again, makeup artists swanned around them briefly, fixing their hair and everything as they posed together.

Harry was directed to lean against Zayn, back against his shoulder as he showed off the white spotting on his sleeves. He was wearing the black floating shirt with the white splatters and matching necktie - he did love it honestly, as much as he didn't really want to admit it with Nick's whole stance towards him.

He managed to artfully cast his eyes over to Nick while the cameras flashed before them, he switched his pose every now and then, shifting his hips and tilting his neck, but really, his focus was on Nick.

And surprisingly enough, Nick was looking back - which was a change. Harry had looked his way enough times over the last times, just trying to get something out of him, something more than a tilted conversation that just felt wrong. But he'd never got anything, so this was a bit different.

He didn't really know why Nick affected him so much, it felt all so different. Harry didn't quite know how to deal with it. He tilted his eyebrows to look at Nick, he was really quite attractive. Maybe that was what bothered him so much, maybe he just didn't get enough action in the dick area.

He'd only had a couple fucks lately - well, not even fucks. Just the odd jerk off or someone's mouth, he was still vaguely discovering his gay side. He'd knew really for a while, as long as he could remember really, but he had sort of buried it in girls. It was only when he got into modelling, seeing hot guys on the daily, did he realise he couldn't ignore what was going on.

And since then he'd been rather buried in the random jobs, and his finals, and just the whole lot rest of it that made getting fucked a lot harder. He'd gotten off with some guy the other night though - who let Harry go to town on him, which was much appreciated and very hot, so he didn't understand why sexual tension would be the reason behind all of this.

His head was really running out of reasons behind what was going on. Harry wasn't sure how many random conclusions he could come to. He just had to ask him, that was the logical answer. He just didn't want to. He was so concerned he'd done something wrong, and he didn't want to make anything even worse than it already was.

Apparently though, he couldn't bury whatever this was either. He'd been trying that over the last few days and the way he was feeling now was only more intense.

He'd been in talks with Nick for months now, just his agency at first, before a couple meetings to make sure he was the type they wanted for the shoot, and over time whatever this was had just developed. Nick had seemed overly friendly if anything at first, but now that had all changed - Harry really just wanted to bang his head against a wall, he just didn't understand what had happened.

"That's it for now guys, great work as always," Matt called out when they'd miraculously finished the shoot for the day. Harry hadn't even noticed, he was somehow immersed in his head yet again.

Then magically, Nick turned up in front of him.

"Zayn, you're like fucking God's gift to clothing. This is unfair, those cheekbones are out of hand. I could slice cake on those, not that it'd help my own body, I don't need any more cake - but still."

And well, Harry didn't know what he was expecting really.

"You're lovely too, Harry." Nick paused, his tone bleak. Harry took it as if he had nothing good to say, and that really grated on him, for whatever reason. "Absolutely lovely."

"Thanks, yeah. Thank you." Harry mumbled, trying not to sound ridiculously upset over the whole thing, because really, there was nothing to be upset about. Harry knew he liked a bit of an attention, but this was more than that.

It felt as though Nick had something against him, the laughing, joking with everyone else, and then blunt and just - different with him. Stiff, even.

Harry really liked him, which was ridiculous after however many days and shoots it'd been, but he did. He also wanted to really rile him up and get underneath him, both mentally and physically. He was undeniably hot; his floofy hair and beaming smile were ridiculously inviting.

"You're very welcome," Nick said, looking increasingly awkward. He turned to Zayn and his smile reappeared.

"The crew's going out tonight, you want to tag along? We could do with a bit of eye candy."

Nick was absolutely directing his question at Zayn, maybe he fancied him and Harry was in the way or something - by this point, everything was going through his mind.

But then Nick turned to him, yet again, "You can come too yeah? If you're up for it." Now Nick looked nervous - maybe Harry needed to revise what facial expressions meant because nothing was making sense anymore.

"Sure yeah, that sounds good." Zayn responded, "Harry, you coming?" Bless him honestly, he must know Harry was feeling a bit off kilter.

"Yeah, please. Nothing else going on. If that's okay with you?" Harry confirmed with Nick, just to be sure he wasn't causing any more problems between them.

"Course it is," Nick attempted to grin. "We'll just pack up yeah, then we're set."

"Where we going again mate?" Zayn mumbled placing his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"That club down Green Way?"

"Oooh, they do great drinks." Harry mumbled, trying to smile, acting as calm and normal as he could when Nick was anything but around him.

"Do they? That sounds great, yeah. Alright." Nick reverted his head back to facing Zayn, where he was apparently more comfortable. "I'll go finish packing up now and gather the troops and all, then we're good to go."

"Alright man, see you in a bit." Zayn smiled, patting Nick's shoulder in what looked like a very manly gesture before he walked off. Harry pouted. Maybe he needed to master the manly pat.

The longer this went on, the more concerned he felt over what this whole atmosphere was between them. Harry didn't know of anything he'd done wrong but he also couldn't understand a reason behind whatever this was.

Maybe Zayn would know, that was the answer.

"Hey Zayn, did he seem off to you? Well - not off, just like, is he different with me? Have I done something wrong."

Zayn's face dropped "Is this what's affecting you? Oh Harry, babe. You've not done anything wrong. I can assure you of that." He slung his arm around him, his comforting warmth felt vaguely reassuring, "I bet, yeah, it's just that you're so stunning and sweet he can't comprehend it.

Harry's mouth twitched, "Oh yeah, course. I'm too good looking for my own good, that's exactly it." He laughed, but it sounded forced. He wished he could believe that, but if Nick thought he was so hot or whatever Zayn said, he wouldn't avoid him and act like that.

Harry knew Nick was amazing. That's a fact; his laughs and entire demeanour told everyone within 50 miles of them that. He was lovely, extremely fucking attractive too. Yet again, it all harped back to being different with Harry.

Maybe Harry was just an ogre in disguise, that would be a more reasonable conclusion to come to instead of too hot to handle.

But Harry couldn't deny Zayn did make him feel a bit better, he was ever so calm and good. He was really happy they were friends.

"But ignore it yeah? You don't have to hang up about why people don't like you-"

"Yeah, but I want him to." Harry pouted again, looking up at Zayn through his own puffed up hair.

"We don't win all battles love - oh, you know what? When we're out you could show him what he's missing with some other dude."

Harry hummed along, trying not to focus on the way Nick's legs twisted as he pushed the racks of clothes into the side, ready to pull out again for tomorrow's shoot. They were changing things up tomorrow, doing a shoot with everyone who'd been included in this campaign in this group fashion display.

Nick hoped he could get it on a billboard - which still blew Harry's mind. His old mug would be possibly stuck on a billboard or something of the sorts, and that wasn't something he could just comprehend. But apparently, now it was.

Maybe that was the problem though, maybe he wasn't the same quality as the other models, he'd passed some of them in passing over the last few days, but they were working in pairs mostly. There were six of them in total - all different styles, walks of life and everything, trying to highlight the inclusivity of a range of clothes for everyone.

Harry absolutely loved the whole concept, but maybe he just wasn't up to the same standard as the others, not in the looks aspect, maybe being a dull uni student - the normal lad for a change, just was a bit of a letdown.

He had no idea. But that didn't stop his mind wondering.

He had to stop though, get back into his normal clothes and sort himself out ready to go. He couldn't waste his evening dwelling on this, maybe they'd sort something out with a bit of alcohol - Harry could dream.

Thoughts were swept away along with props and the set and then what felt like thousand bottles of hairspray until everything was packed up and ready and Matt was flinging his arms around Harry and Nick, beaming at them, exclaiming how good it was to go out and get to know each other without working.

Harry did doubt the extent you could get to know someone during a banging noisy club, but he didn't question it. He trailed behind them with Zayn, who kindly stuck by his side, as they wandered off to the club, there was only a small group of them, Julie and some others from the technical aspect of it all decided home was the best place to be.

Harry didn't blame them really, they were probably right, but he couldn't pass up on an opportunity for more time with Nick, despite this awkward stiffness between them.

They arrived at the club before long, immediately crowding in and racing towards the bar for Nick to so graciously declare the tab was on him. They threw back a couple drinks, clinking cocktails together as Harry watched Nick come alive.

Harry wanted to do that - cause that. He wanted to be the reason Nick's eyes lit up, why his smile made his cheeks ache, but apparently, all he could do was make Nick tense and stiff and Harry didn't know how to handle it.

He eventually decided the answer was Cosmos. Lots of them. They were on Nick after all, and Harry did feel guilty, but also he was so caught up in his mind he couldn't quite string the words together to offer to contribute in a way that didn't disrupt the pleasantries.

And also he was a student, so if someone was going to pay for his multitude of drinks, Harry wasn't going to object, no matter how awful that made him.

"You're going hard man, you sure you don't want to cool it slightly?" Zayn suggested, curling his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Noooo," Harry whined, "I'm happy. Have a sip, it's nice." He tried to push the glass towards Zayn, but he was declined, Zayn's gentle hand pushing him away. Harry couldn't resist the urge to pout.

"It might be nice." Zayn chuckled slightly, "But I think that might be one too many." He held his hand out to take the glass away, and Harry wasn't happy with the arrangement, but he knew it was the best plan. His head was already slightly more than a bit hazy - he didn't really need anymore.

So he let Zayn place his glass back on the counter, and he wandered around the group slightly aimlessly for less than a minute, feeling bored already. But luckily Nick found the solution to his problems when he announced an outing wasn't an outing without dancing.

And then before he knew it Nick was dragging them front and centre in the club, speakers blaring in front of their eyes, bodies pressed against each other while the sweaty atmosphere settled.

He danced with Zayn at first, throwing their bodies together without a care, but he got stolen away by some gorgeous brunette with flowing curls and tits exploding out of her shirt. Harry didn't blame him wandering off honestly.

So he ended up bouncing around, swinging his hips on his own, and honestly, he was having a great time. It was lovely to let go, he didn't get that opportunity very much lately with everything going on.

Harry got so lost in the beat, he thought he was imagining it when he felt hands wrap around his hips, but when he felt the warmth of a breath skating down his neck, he assumed he wasn't going completely mental.

It couldn't have been Zayn, he was long gone with beautiful tit girl, so whoever's breath was making him shiver was a bit out the blue.

He didn't know what he expected, but when he twisted his neck up to find Nick behind him, it definitely wasn't that. Harry wasn't complaining though. Nick's hips were moving like they had a lot to say, and Harry was more than happy to grind back against him, enjoying the length of his legs and press of his hips against his.

It all seemed to overwhelm him, how much he wanted him. He'd been too distracted dwelling on why Nick was so different with him to realise what his body was screaming at him. He really wanted him, his long legs dragging against his own and his hips bumping into his bum - Harry could feel his pulse racing.

He hasn't felt this urge before, which was new. When he'd been out with guys his thoughts had been consumed with how they'd taste on his tongue and how their mouths would mould. But this time it felt almost, more intense. Harry wanted to feel more than his own fingers sliding into him, opening him up, He wanted Nick's gorgeously long fingers stretching him open.

He wanted to hear his moans as he sunk into him, wanted to know how he'd feel inside him, the throbbing of his cock instead of the plastic slide of his toys.

Harry wanted the whole lot of it - he wanted to be putty under Nick's hands, he wanted to collapse under him instead of stumbling home along after a blowie in the bathroom. He just really wanted Nick to fuck him if he was brutally honest.

Maybe he was just a bit tipsy, but he really fancied the guy, which made no sense given the atmosphere they had between them, but he just really did. The way Nick was with everyone just made Harry's insides melt, he wanted to receive that treatment. He wanted to know what it felt with Nick's eyes one hundred percent focused on him. He just really fucking liked him.

It was needless to say Harry wasn't expecting whatever this was; when he was approached for the shoot, he'd never even heard of Nick. But between the time they'd been planning things out and the few days they'd been shooting physically together made him unable to imagine not knowing him.

Well - he didn't even know him, for God's sake. He knew about him, from everyone else, because apparently Nick was emotionally cut off from him.

And Harry needed to get to the bottom of that.

So he ground his hips back, nestling his back into Nick's chest and pressing his arse into the outline of Nick's cock, which felt suspiciously hard through the layers between them, but really, what did Harry know.

Harry felt Nick's hands stroke up his hips as he relaxed into it, letting their bodies mould together over whatever song the DJ was blaring - Harry couldn't hear anything other than his racing pulse and Nick's heavy breath.

But then he heard his own voice speaking up too, without him even directing it to, "Why don't you like me?"

It was glaringly obvious that Nick heard the words when his body froze and his fingers loosened slightly around his waist, then followed with a seemingly fake laugh. Harry refused to turn around, he just continued his probably dodgy drunk bobbing, in fear of what Nick was going to say.

"Why would you think that?" Nick's voice shook, which granted, was hard to hear over the noise, but Harry was listening. "Of course I like you."

Harry felt his brows twist in confusion. What did Nick mean? Of course? There was nothing 'of course' about them. Nick was different with him, and he needed to know why.

So he vocalised that.

"Why are you different with me? I see you laughing with everyone, but with me, you seize up. And I just don't fucking understand why."

Harry swung his hips around, trying not to appear as bothered as he really was over the whole exchange. He did turn to face Nick during his magical bob dance though, but he couldn't look him in the eye.

So he gently rested his hands on Nick's hips, leaving space for Nick to break away if he needed to. "Have I done something wrong?"

Harry did try to not let his voice break, but he was evidently failing as the words were unleashed into the air.

"Why would you think that?" Nick sounded almost scared, his hands gently returned the pressure against Harry's own waist, he tugged them together and Harry went willingly. He was proud that he didn't let his head tuck into Nick's shoulder though, or worse snog the skin there.

Nick was wearing a shirt with a now unbuttoned open shirt on top, swaying with the crowd, It shouldn't have been as hot as it was; it left his neck and collarbones exposed, he could see the small beads of sweat merge with his shirt - it left his head spinning.

The urge to reach out and touch him - anything, was almost out of hand. But compared to the aching desire to find out what was going on between them, it was nothing.

He could sense the tension between them, he knew he hadn't imagined it. It was thick with the heat and lust but also the stiff atmosphere that accompanied the pair every time they crossed.

It was getting old now, Harry just wished it'd fuck off so he could explore whatever this was with Nick without it getting in the way. If Nick even felt the same that was - he seemed like he did. But everything between them got in the way. Harry had no idea anymore.

"Because you blank me out." Harry's eyes were set, focusing on where Nick's jaw met his ear, "This feels like the first conversation we've had where you haven't appeared like... I don't know - a rock."

Nick laughed again. "A rock? I don't know whether to be offended."

Then Harry looked in his eyes, and the glare he gave him changed something with Nick, so much so he looked almost sheepish when he opened his mouth again.

"I - I'm sorry."

Harry wasn't expecting that.

"I don't know what to do." This time Nick's eyes were the ones to cast away, looking somewhere over Harry's shoulder, but still gripping onto his hips, for what felt like dear life.

Harry felt calm, the many cocktails he'd downed left him at ease, and oddly, despite whatever was between them, he felt safe with Nick. He was ready to confront him with whatever this was, however scared he was for the result.

"With what?" Harry responded, awfully quietly.

"With you."

"What do you mean?" Harry couldn't release his gaze from Nick's eyes, even if he wasn't responding - he felt as if he had an element of the upper hand here, as weird as it felt.

He just wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Nick's nervous laugh made a surprising new appearance, this time it shook his chest, "That sounds dodgy. I just meant like... I don't know. I've been shit, haven't I."

"Shit with what Nick? Be straight with me."

"I've just been trying to keep my hands off you."

And well, Harry did ask. But that was not what he expected Nick to say, in the slightest.

He knew Zayn had hinted at something, luring him into believing it for a split second. But this - Nick's voice. It had more feeling than Harry had heard from him since the moment they met in a meeting that many months ago.

He imagined a lot of reasons why Nick would be off with him, but this was one of the furthest down the list.

"Oh." Harry murmured, feeling his cheeks blush. He wanted to articulate himself a bit further than that, but now all he could think of was Nick touching him.

He could feel the desire between them grow as Nick's confession left his mouth, it left him clinging to his hips as he tried not to let his drive overrule him.

"I'm sorry." Nick stuttered, again, voice heavier this time.

"Why?"

"Isn't this a bit unprofessional?" He laughed - still fake, but this time vaguely hopeful. Which was a change.

"Fuck professionalism." Harry blurted out, which he likely pinned down to the second cosmo. Or many the third. Who knows. "I thought I'd done something wrong - offended you or some shit. I don't know... I want you like mad, every day you rile me up with your ridiculously hot face and just the rest of this." Harry gestured down Nick's body, before stretching up and feeling the side of his jaw.

Nick's head bent easily, happy to oblige Harry's wandering hands.

He felt as though he'd been let loose. Nick wanted him too. That felt like a far gone dream.

"I thought you didn't like me." Harry continued, unable to stop himself now that whatever wall of glass between them had finally been smashed, "I don't know why it bothered me so much. But it really fucking did - does, even. You're all I can think about, why you didn't like me, or whatever."

Nick curled his body around Harry, reaching his head towards Harry's ear, pressing hard with his hips as they fit together. "I know," Nick said, ridiculously hot, making shivers run through Harry's spine.

Harry whined as Nick bucked his hips forward, feeling their dicks slide together through their jeans as they mumbled through the rhythm - all under the excuse of dancing. He felt Nick's breath heavy in his ear as he whimpered with the friction.

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't want to make things weird with you - I don't know. My logic seemed good in my head. But God - Harry, you're so hot and just everything and you're like beyond the level of attractiveness that I can handle."

This time Harry was the one laughing, "Well, if only you'd have said that before." The blush was still prominent on his cheeks, now joined with his cock battling against his jeans - he didn't really know how long he could keep this up without pouncing on Nick, but he did try.

"I didn't think it was quite appropriate." Nick murmured breathing into Harry's hair. "But apparently you think otherwise."

"Absolutely I do." Harry nodded against Nick's neck, brushing his lips against his skin, unable to resist. "I would've liked to be consulted in these plans to avoid this, because I reckon we could have some fun together."

"You think?" Nick said, a smirk evident in his tone.

"Yeah, actually." Harry pulled away, begrudging losing the contact with Nick's dick, but hoping if things went the right way, he'd be getting a bit more than a grind soon.

"Well then, how about we test that theory?" Nick sounded ridiculously in control when all Harry wanted to do was rip his clothes off there and then - he restrained though. But Nick's voice was extremely hot.

Harry grinned, watching the sparkle flourish in Nick's eyes as gave him a nod in agreement. Harry could feel his tummy light on fire with the desire that was only growing with every second, he had no idea what was making this so different, but it was like he couldn't focus. All he could imagine was how Nick would feel in his mouth, in him - everything, really.

With those thoughts firmly in his mind, he stumbled behind Nick as he took the initiative to drag them towards the door. Harry did have a moment where he considered letting Zayn know of his plans, but he seemed rather happy with the hot tits girl, so Harry thought it could wait until tomorrow.

He also wasn't sure he could string a sentence together that made him aware without yelling out 'I'm hard as fuck and can't wait to get Nick naked' - so really, it was probably a good thing.

Harry watched as Nick gestured for a taxi, clutching onto his other hand as tightly as he could - partly to restrain himself, partly because he couldn't get over hot how his fingers were, and how much he wanted them in him.

"Mine alright?" Nick muttered, breaking Harry's thoughts away from his achingly long fingers. It took him a minute to figure out what Nick meant, but the moment he did he had to stop himself jumping on him with the dizziness of it all.

"Course, yeah. Better that than back at mine with all my housemates perking up."

Nick laughed, "Yeah, that'd be a bit less than ideal. I sort of want you all to myself, if I'm honest."

Harry couldn't deny the shivers that ran down his spine and the heat that flushed through his veins, but before he could focus on his cock's throbbing response, they were tumbling into the back of the taxi, hearing Nick call out his address before reaching for the seatbelt.

Harry tried to resist but ultimately failed as he slid into the middle seat, pressing their thighs together as he stretched his legs apart, leaving room for his aching cock. He caught Nick's smirk in the corner of his eye less than a second before he felt those long fingers pressing over his cock, just as the car pulled away.

The moan that reached the air was overly loud and breathless, but Harry couldn't help it, the slight friction felt so good. He bucked up into Nick's hand helplessly, ignoring the stares the driver was shooting them in the mirror.

"That feel good?" Nick whispered, other hand coming up to stroke down Harry's neck while his left one remained stationed through his trousers.

Harry whined before he responded, Nick's words bringing on a broader reaction than he expected, "So fucking good. Can't wait to feel you."

Nick didn't even flinch in response, showing just how in control he was, which just left Harry feeling so overwhelmed. He wasn't sure how this night was going to go, but this was beyond his wildest dreams already - he wanted Nick so fucking much it was unreal. He just thought Nick didn't like him, but the way he was stroking him appeared to tell him otherwise.

"Not that long now," Nick bent his head down that bit further, brushing his hair against Harry's cheek and his lips down his neck.

Harry let out a breathy laugh instead of the deep-set groan which was struggling to surface, "Good, not sure how much longer I can last."

"What? This getting you riled up already? You can't be that close, we're only just getting started."

"I just really want you," Harry gritted through his teeth, trying to blank out how Nick gripped him harder, squeezing gently before trailing his fingers along where his head was demanding attention with the new forming wet spot.

Harry stretched his hand out, gripping onto the material of Nick's flailing shirt along with his own knee, trying to keep himself in his seat instead of doing something ridiculous such as try and suck him in the taxi. Which really, on second thought, sounded pretty marvellous.

But before Harry could dwell on it too much, the car was rolling to a stop and Nick was flinging the door open, poking some money through the gap in the seats towards the driver as he went. Harry couldn't help but be impressed by his multitasking, but then again, there wasn't much he wasn't impressed by at this time. All he could personally think of was the fastest way to get Nick's cock out, so the idea of him thinking of anything logical was out of the question.

"Thank God for that," Harry near on shouted as he dragged himself out of Nick's door, slamming it behind him before colliding their mouths together.

Harry felt Nick's teeth clipping against his lips as the desperation grew while the car faded away into the background. He moaned unabashedly into his tongue as he panted for breath, sliding their mouths together again in a swirling hot kiss that tasted like pure sex. And whiskey. It was so hot.

"Let's get in before I strip you right here."

"I'm not opposed," Harry laughed, managing to distract himself from the whine he wanted to release due to their break of tongues.

He happily obliged in following Nick's footsteps as they near on ran up the stairs to Nick's flat. They stopped at his doorway where Nick struggled with the key that was buried in his jeans. Harry was more than pleased to take full use of this opportunity by attaching himself to Nick's back and trailing his hand towards Nick's own bulge.

"We're two seconds away from being inside, could you not wait." Nick teased, obviously enjoying the contact if the way he pushed into it had anything to do with it.

"Nope." Harry felt the grin on his face reach his cheeks as he leant up as toes to tuck his head into Nick's neck. The slight grunt that Nick made as he squeezed him made Harry flushed with heat, he felt his dick throbbing as Nick finally opened the door.

Nick didn't wait a moment once they'd gotten through the doorway; he was shoving Harry back against the door, shoving his hands under his shirt and swirling their tongues together. Harry clawed at Nick's back as he tried to get him closer, he was letting out an unstoppable stream of whines as Nick trailed his fingers over his nipples.

He threw his head back, focusing on the press of Nick's body against his and the harsh brush of his fingers. Harry wanted to get his cock in his mouth, but he couldn't quite gather the energy to pull away, Nick felt so good already.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe how hot you are." Nick's voice was rough as he pulled away and tugged at Harry's shirt, yanking it up and over his arms in a fast practised motion.

Harry couldn't help the whimper that left his lips, he always knew he was vocal, but this took that to a whole new level. Everything Nick did made a moan bubble up in his throat. He wanted him so much, he could easily say no one had ever affected him like this, and he couldn't get enough.

"I want to suck you." Harry said in response, unable to focus on anything else to even consider saying something that wasn't that.

The broken mix of a moan laugh that Nick released did make him feel satisfied, in fact, it gave him the confidence to push Nick away momentarily before he nudged him towards the door. To be fair it was mostly Nick moving, Harry was so overwhelmed he didn't have the strength, but he didn't care less, especially not when he was sinking to his knees and coming eye to eye with Nick's jeans.

He looked up at Nick briefly before bending his head forward to mouth at his length through the material, he liked to think he could unzip him with his teeth, but his coordination was not to be trusted at that moment. Instead, Harry popped open his button and teased the zip down until he could push the jeans down Nick's thighs.

He couldn't be arsed taking them off, he just shoved them down enough in order to shove his pants down with them before coming face to face with Nick's cock.

It was frankly the best cock he'd ever seen, he'd watched what some would say a decent amount of porn in his time, but Nick's length with the shining tip took the crown. It was tinted red and long and when Harry wrapped his hand around him and felt him pulse and groan, he couldn't resist taking the head into his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around his slit as he got him wet, leaving enough of a trail of saliva to dip his head and take more of him down. The heavy hot weight of his cock in Harry's mouth made him so hard the only thing that stopped him getting his cock out and making him come as fast as he could, was that his hands were busy wrapped around the base of Nick's dick.

Harry held the base steady, circling his hand around him as he wanked him off up to meet his mouth. He bobbed his head further down, taking more of Nick down, feeling the head of his cock bulge in his cheek, he looked up to meet Nick's eyes where he heard him flood the air with expletives.

"Oh my fucking god, Harry - your mouth is torture."

Harry moaned, leaving Nick's knees to shake with the vibrations. He let himself pull off briefly, he could only allow himself a second without his mouth sucking him down. He used his spare hand to thumb at the tip of Nick's tip, using his other one to spread the wetness he'd collected down his length, attempting to make it easier when he tried to take him down again.

Harry was undeniably proud of his cock sucking skills, he might not have had much experience in the whole fucking men department, but he prided himself on getting a cock in his mouth and sucking them to oblivion. Nothing could compare really.

He kissed down the underside before he dared to let Nick's cock go down his throat - knowing if he did there would be no return unless Nick stopped him. He trailed his lips down, focusing on the throbbing vein as his cock curved, hot and read against his tummy.

His lips met the base of his cock, mouthing at his balls before pulling away again. Harry's tongue ducked in to collect the dip of wetness that was spreading along Nick's tip, moaning as he relished in the taste of him.

Harry felt Nick's hands flow through his hair, tugging slightly, not enough to burn, which was almost a shame, but enough to ground him and give Harry the burning desire to make him feel good.

He took his cock back in his mouth as if he couldn't do it quick enough, his lips met the hand he'd curled back around the base as he moaned, feeling him nudging at the back of his throat.

"That's so good, fucking hell Harry." Nick moaned, causing Harry to look up, catching Nick's eyes latched on him, which only made him want to work harder. He pulled his hand off the base and pushed it against Nick's hip to steady himself as he tried to swallow around his cock.

He eased himself down until his mouth was touching the dark hair curling around the base, it felt so good and Nick's voice coaching him on above him made him want more. He forced the rest of it down his throat, ending up pulling away slightly with the force, but unresisting as he tried again.

By this point, he was sure he was probably letting out more noises than Nick was, he knew he liked sucking cock, but it was as if he could come from just this it was just so much. He bobbed his head down again, taking him all the way down, feeling him fill up his throat as he clenched his eyes shut, trying not to choke. He was just so desperate he wanted everything Nick would give him.

He kept sliding up and down, feeling the wet slide through his mouth as he took him down, greedily sucking him in, trying to take as much as he could. It was as if he'd blanked out everything other than the pulsing streaming through his ears, as then he felt Nick's hands tugging his hair, trying to pull him off.

"Harry, Harry - love." Nick tried to urge through his teeth, Harry obliged, pulling away slightly, but he couldn't resist just sucking on the tip lightly, keeping his tongue around the head as he moaned.

Harry eventually opened his eyes again, looking up at Nick, watching the flush on his face and neck as he tried to pull him off.

"I'm close, stop darling. I don't want our night to end here." The roughness of his voice made Harry shiver, he did end up pulling off, in the end, keeping his cock in his hand instead, pouting that he couldn't taste his come.

He wanked him off slowly instead, admiring the shining wetness glistening down his cock as he couldn't resist; his other hand desperately clutching at his own cock, he unbuttoned his jeans and stretched his hand inside them to stroke himself, letting out a deep broken moan with the contact.

"Please," Harry heard himself plead, not even remembering directing his mouth to say that.

"Uh uh," Nick tried to pull him up, "None of that now, yeah? Let me take care of you." Harry felt his head spin as he let himself get pulled up, feeling himself fall into Nick's kiss, knowing Nick could taste himself on his tongue as he licked into his mouth.

Harry felt Nick kick around his trousers, attempting to get them off before breaking the kiss to do the same with his shirt and Harry's own trousers. Then he felt Nick's hands on his arse, spreading him open and squeezing his cheeks before heaving him up and clashing their dicks together as Nick lifted him up.

Harry automatically curled his legs around his hips, feeling Nick support him before moving them both to where Harry assumed was the bedroom. Harry let himself suck and bite a bruise into Nick's neck, grinning at the moans he heard Nick releasing.

"You're a menace." Harry heard Nick mumble.

"I hope that's a compliment," Harry joked, trying not to wiggle too much against Nick's cock to unbalance them, but aching to push his hand between them and wrap a hand around them both.

"Course it is, you're unbelievable."

Harry didn't take in any of Nick's flat as they moved to the bedroom, he only registered it when he felt Nick drop him on the bed before climbing up and onto him. In those brief seconds, he looked around, seeing the splattered pieces of artwork that screamed Nick and some of the clothes from his own clothing line sprawled out seemingly everywhere.

Then Harry felt Nick's body press against him, and he promptly forgot everything that wasn't Nick and his cock that was angrily pushing at his own, before Harry could even do anything about it, Nick leant down between them, holding Harry's legs apart as he wrapped them both in his long fingers and stroked them tightly.

"Holy fuck, that feels amazing." Harry panted as he let himself flop against the softness of Nick's duvet.

"Yeah?" Nick smirked, "I didn't think this would ever happen."

Harry let out and airly laugh, bucking his hips up as Nick squeezed their cocks, "Well, I didn't either. And who's fault was that. I wanted you from the moment I saw you. You're so fucking fit and I want your cock so much."

This time Nick was groaning, deep but light, before stretching over next to him to reach into his bedside table. "I want to fuck you, have for fucking ages. It's so hard to stay away from you."

"Don't then," Harry said, pouting as Nick moved off him, apparently unable to reach the dresser from on top of him. Harry compensated by wrapping a hand around himself and stroking, using his other hand to play with the streaming wetness at the tip.

He couldn't stop moaning, it was the most direct contact he'd had all night, he could still taste Nick on his tongue, and he was here in his bed, and he just wanted him so badly.

"Wait for me, love. You look so close already." Nick directed, his voice stern as he climbed back onto him.

He knelt up before him, watching Harry for a moment. He couldn't deny the watch of eyes on him made him sweat, Harry whined and squirmed with the gaze, feeling his cock throb under his palm.

"Is this okay?" Nick muttered, holding up a bottle of lube, already pouring some on one of his fingers.

Harry couldn't stop the whimper that came with the thought of Nick's stunningly long finger pressing inside him, he'd never had anyone else do this to him, and he couldn't even begin to imagine how good it would feel. He nodded immediately, unable to vocalise anything as he instantly spread his legs, leaving him completely on show.

Harry felt so hot and exposed under Nick's eye, watching as he looked over his hole, he stretched forward to bend his legs up after what felt like a lifetime, he placed his feet flat on the bed as he bent his knees up. Nick fit in between him, one hand holding him open as the other trailed a finger down his slit.

"You're so desperate already, so pretty for me. Such a pretty cock."

Harry felt like he couldn't breathe, he almost blacked out for a moment with the praise. Nick's voice was so rough and heavy and it made his entire body jerk. He was so fucking hard.

"Oh, you like that?" Nick whispered, what felt like to himself, speaking up louder the second time he opened his mouth, "You want my cock yeah?"

"Please, fuck - Nick. Please."

Harry felt Nick's hand trail down from his cock to his balls, eventually reaching his hole, pressing his finger around the rim, teasing him endlessly as Harry tried to push down into him.

"Easy, love. Stop moving. I've got you." Nick trailed his hand along his rim, pressingly lightly with his thumb. Harry couldn't remember opening his mouth to moan but when he'd eventually zoned back in, he was letting out a stream of begs and curses and he was just so overwhelmed, he needed Nick.

Eventually, finally giving in to Harry's wishes, Nick took his slick finger and roughly pressed it into Harry, Harry could scream with how long and hot and just how fucking good Nick's finger felt. He felt himself being stretched open, loving the gentle burn it gave, he'd done it enough times to himself to adjust he just hadn't had anyone else's fingers pressing into him, and fuck - it felt incredible.

"You feel so good." Nick pulled out slightly before shoving his finger back in, faster than Harry would but he couldn't deny how good it felt, he was so desperate he needed this. He felt Nick adjust so his thigh was keeping Harry's leg open instead of his hand, leaving it free to press along the rim of his hole along with the other pressing into him.

Harry couldn't believe how much he'd wanted this, and now it was happening, and it was so overwhelming he could barely even process it. His hips couldn't keep still, he was so needy and squirmy and he just couldn't wait to have Nick's cock pressing into him.

Before Harry expected it, he felt Nick's finger from his now free hand stretching his hole open around his finger, rubbing in the slight trace of lube. It wasn't as wet as Harry would normally have it, but he couldn't complain when it felt so good.

He felt himself whimper as Nick's fingers played with his hole, sinking in and stretching him out, but when he felt a second finger push into him after not too long, he felt himself whine with the dry burn of it.

"God - you're tight, holy fuck." Nick moaned, pressing his fingers in again, a bit slower this time but still stretching and heavy.

Harry tried to find his voice through his moans, eventually managing to open his mouth, "Fuck, sorry. Can you slow down a bit?"

"Are you close already? You're so hard you're dripping."

The groan that Harry let out was sinful even to his own ears, Nick's words were going to destroy him, he was sure of it. "You're so hot holy shit," Harry panted before he got to his main point, "I've not done this before."

Harry felt Nick freeze immediately.

"What?" Nick mumbled to himself, instantly withdrawing his fingers and hands from Harry in such a gentle nature Harry felt it was almost verging on teasing. "I'm- I'm so so sorry, oh my god."

Nick sank back on his knees as he scooted back slightly, Harry whined as he did it, not wanting to be out of arms reach from his cock. Harry looked up at him with his heavy eyes, he felt slightly confused but Nick seemed to be having a bit of a crisis. "Sorry, what?"

"Is this your first time?" Nick stuttered, his entire demeanour changing as the question left his lips.

"Yeah?" Harry mumbled, feeling almost ashamed for some reason, he knew he hadn't done anything wrong, he just didn't expect this reaction. "Fuck, do you not like that?"

"No, no - fuck. That's nothing to do with it." Nick's hands came up to hold his head, "I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Harry couldn't quite logically think this through with the streaming lust still shooting through his veins, but he did try, "I don't mean like, it's my first time with a guy or anything. I've been with them, and girls of course, but I've just not been fucked. I've fucked myself though - well, toys, not cock fucking, but sort of cock fucking because they're shaped like cocks."

"So you've not been fucked before?" Nick's voice was a bit shaky now, Harry didn't quite know what to do, he didn't really understand any of this.

"Um, no?"

"Fuck - Harry, I'm so sorry."

"You keep saying that, but I'm not quite sure I understand." Harry felt his brow crease, he just wanted to get fucked, he wasn't sure what else was going on here.

Nick finally looked up again, Harry saw his face twist in what looked like shock when he saw Harry's evident confusion.

"Because I've just like manhandled you and went all in and - oh God, I haven't hurt you have I?" Nick genuinely looked terrified.

"No, fuck Nick, no you haven't." Harry felt his own face twist into shock when he heard that Nick really did think he had. "Not at all, I promise-"

"I was so rough, I'm so sorry. I got carried away and didn't even think, and I know that's not an excuse, I just didn't - I don't know. I was awful, are you sure I haven't hurt you?"

Harry sat up this time, realising the concern in Nick's voice was not leaving, "Nick, I mean it, you haven't. Maybe in a bit, we'll try wetter, that's all I can say, other than that I'm having a fucking great time. I promise you didn't hurt me, or anything like that, I just said slow down because I should probably be stretched a bit more with one before we go in with the big guns." Harry laughed, trying to lighten up the mood, but when Nick's eyes met his own, it did not carry through.

"I was more than happy to continue, I don't know about you. I'm not like a daisy ready to snap just because I've not fucked a guy before-"

"No, I know," Nick mumbled, "I was just like all gung-ho and I didn't stop to make sure that was okay and I'm just so sorry Harry, I really am."

"Nick love," Harry leant forward again, this time grabbing Nick's wrists, trying to get him to listen, "I am okay. Absolutely fabulous, my dick is a bit upset with the lack of getting off five minutes ago, but besides that, I feel brand new. You weren't rough or whatever you think - or well if you were I really fucking liked it. So I don't see why you're apologising."

Harry watched Nick nod slightly, his shoulders dropping from the tense pose he'd taken up, this time when he spoke, he sounded a lot more subdued, "I know I'm a pain keep asking, but you're sure I haven't hurt you, yeah?"

"Promise." Harry shook his wrists for emphasis, leaning forward to give him a kiss, not anything more if Nick wasn't up for it, but just a peck. He caught his cheek though instead, by the way Nick turning his head had anything to do with it.

Harry wasn't quite sure what just happened, but he felt as though he'd been rejected, and it shouldn't have stung as much as it did.

"Sorry," His voice cracked, "Did you want to stop?"

Nick looked like he didn't quite know how to answer.

"I don't want to, if that matters, if you did still want me I'm down."

"I'm just scared I fucked up - or I'm going to fuck up," Nick admitted gently.

"You didn't." Harry said firmly, "I mean it, if that's the only thing stopping you then I expect your fingers in me once this conversation is over."

Nick laughed, which was a lovely sound. "I do want you, but I don't want you to feel like you have to just because we've started or anything, or if you're too drunk to think or - I don't know, just I don't want you to feel pressured.."

"No, I want to because you're fit as fuck and your cock is actually gorgeous, and if you'd kindly agree I would love it in me. Not because of anything else."

Nick spluttered, as if Harry said something scandalous, which really, Harry didn't think he did, but so be it. He let a smile take over his face as he watched Nick's cheeks redden.

"If you're asking me if I want to fuck you, I think the answer is pretty obvious-"

"Great. Where did you put the slick then?" Harry grinned, cutting him off. He couldn't deny that now their conversation had calmed down a bit, he was visually aware of Nick's gorgeous cock between his thighs and his own, which was admittedly still hard.

"You sure you want this?" Nick double checked, "I can take it as slow as you want and I promise I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't, I really do." Harry's eyes met Nick's, seeing the trust shining through as Nick believed him as he sought out the lube lost in the sheets.

While Nick did that, Harry took the time to curl his hand around his cock again, groaning slightly with the contact. He didn't quite know how his dick managed to keep so interested during the whole exchange, but it felt so good he didn't care.

He gradually worked himself up until his cock was pulsing against his tummy with how hard it was, he let his head fall back on the pillow as the sensations took over.

"Fucking hell," He heard Nick mumble under his breath, "You're really something, you don't waste any time do you?"

Harry let out a breathy laugh before whining heavily as Nick's eyes gazed at him, "Why would I? You're naked in front of me and you're making me so turned on."

This time Nick moaned, Harry heard the drop of a bottle into the sheets near his side as he leant down to meld their tongues together. Harry traced around his mouth, moaning as Nick pressed his body to his above him.

"This is alright, yeah?" Nick whispered as he kissed down Harry's jaw, rolling his nipple with his fingers as he did. "If anything is too much please, please say something."

"Fuck yeah, this feels amazing," Harry whined, bucking his hips up into Nick's. He tried to grind their cocks together, feeling the wet spread of his trail onto Nick's.

Nick took his time - he slid his body down Harry's and licked down his abs, stroking down his sides as he did so. Harry felt so overwhelmed and almost cared for, in a weird sense. He knew Nick was going to take care of him, get him off so hard he couldn't breathe, he needed it so badly.

Harry felt Nick's hair brush against his tummy when he finally reached his cock - only he didn't touch it. He swirled his tongue around the break of his thighs and around his hips until Harry couldn't keep still any longer. His back was arching off the bed as Nick held his legs apart to trail his lips slowly and gently down his balls.

The air was thick with the heat of Harry panting, he felt himself groan as Nick moved away from his cock again, "Nick, I'm so hard." Harry begged, unsure what he was really trying to achieve, but hoping maybe it would spur Nick into action.

"Best things come to those who wait," Nick smirked as he met Harry's eyes, "Let me take care of you, I promise I'll make it good - best first time, that's my aim here."

Nick finally placed his hand around Harry's cock, gently stroking down his length as he tugged him off, the whimpers were streaming out of his mouth. They were only doubled when Nick bent his head down and sucked his tip into his mouth.

"Fucking hell, Nick - your mouth." Harry groaned, trying to resist gripping his hands in his hair to give him more. He wanted whatever Nick would give him, he wanted his cock buried in him and his cock down his mouth - anything and everything, he couldn't get enough.

Nick licked his tongue down Harry's slit, collecting the beads of wet that'd gathered there into his mouth and sucking him down. He twisted his hand as he jerked him off, squeezing him slightly as he went. Harry felt his tongue trail down the underside as he tried to shove his hips up.

"Keep still yeah?" Nick mumbled, bringing his other hand up to press at Harry's hip, refusing to hold him down, just resting on him lightly as he swallowed around his cock. Harry could see white with how good it felt, his eyes were transfixed on the bob of Nick's head - he was unbelievably fit, Harry still couldn't quite believe this was happening.

He could feel the pressure building up in the base of his tummy, feeling his veins shoot as Nick pulled off to suckle on his head. "I won't lie, I'm really close." Harry managed to fumble out, clutching his hands in Nick's sheets as he squirmed under his hands.

"Did you want to come?" Nick asked, pulling off briefly, he blew the air from his breath over his cock, breaking Harry out in shivers with the contrast of the heat from his mouth and the cool air of his breath.

"No, I want you to fuck me," Harry stated through clenched teeth.

"Those aren't exclusive, you can come and I'll still fuck you. If you want. But I don't want to push you into anything." Nick swallowed him down again, looking up at Harry as he swirled his tongue around.

Harry let out such a gut-wrenching moan, he wanted it so badly, he was so hard already, after sucking Nick off and now this and the phantom push of his fingers inside him - he felt like he was going to explode. "Yes, please, fuck. I want that so badly."

Nick must've heard the urgency in his tone as he held Harry's hips down with slightly more pressure, keeping one of his hands around his cock, continually jerking him off as he trailed his lips lower.

"Knees up," Nick directed gently, helping to lift Harry's feet flat on the bed again as his knees flew up. Harry could do nothing but follow him, the heat pulsing through him was too much to think straight. He let Nick stretch his legs open as he mouthed at his balls, Harry was helplessly squirming beneath him, moaning like it was the only thing he could do to survive.

And then he felt Nick's hands come to hold under his arse, lifting him off the bad so his hole was in front of Nick's face. Harry moaned loudly, he could see Nick's eyes plastered over him, he stretched up on his feet to try and get some contact now that Nick's hand had moved off his cock, he couldn't quite rouse the energy to reach his own hand down, so he just waited for whatever Nick would give him.

"So pretty," Nick said, his voice thick and a bit fucked out from the blowjob - Harry felt filthy. "Can you keep up like this? If that's okay" Nick asked, moving his hands from Harry's arse, letting him push himself up on his feet so his bum was off the bed.

Nick looked up at him to give him a beaming grin before turning back to his hole, tracing around it with a finger, gently pressing, "You have to stop asking, I'll tell you if it's not. That feels fucking amazing. More, Nick please." Harry begged, wanting something to fill him up, he needed his fingers, coated in slick stretching him open.

All those thoughts left his head though when Nick took it a step further and let his breath cast over his rim. Harry's breath had gone, he was overwhelmed and sweaty and when Nick leant forward that inch further and latched his mouth around his rim, Harry didn't think he'd ever been so turned on.

"Nick - Nick, fucking hell. That's so hot, I need you, I'm so hard." He couldn't stop whining, his throat ached as he moaned through his teeth.

Nick didn't respond, instead focusing on sucking the edge of his rim, moaning against him which left Harry shaking with the sensations. He licked his tongue out and dipped it into his hole, spreading him wide from where he'd stretched him a moment ago with his fingers pulling him apart while his tongue took him to pieces.

Harry felt his tongue pushing into him, mixing his spit with the lube they'd used earlier, Harry couldn't hear anything over the pounding flooding through his ears. He could feel his throat aching as he let out so many sounds he couldn't keep count, but his main focus was on Nick's mouth, pressing into him, using his finger to hold his rim apart.

"I'm so close, Nick - please." Harry panted, doing everything he could to grind down against him, uncaring how wanton he seemed, all he could think of was the burning trailing through his tummy and the white-hot pleasure screaming through him.

Nick hummed in acknowledgement as he pulled away, just far enough to spit against Harry's hole, making him all slick and wet so he could stretch him out around his rim, not pressing in any further than what his tongue could reach, but it made Harry sweat with how good it felt.

"That feel good?" Nick whispered, pushing the words against him as he stretched one of his hands up to curl around his cock again, jerking him off tight but slow, his hand wet from where he'd held Harry open with his tongue and the remnants of lube - giving him just enough slide to keep him going.

"Yeah - shit... I'm so fucking close." Harry finally managed to release his hands from the sheets, reaching forward to grab onto Nick's hair, refusing the urge to pull him closer and drown him in his hole, instead clutching as if it was his only link to life.

He felt as if he was going to combust, the pulsing heat in his cock and the insistent pressure of Nick's tongue built him up until he could hardly breathe.

All it took was one whisper from Nick and his entire body was tightening up, clenching with pleasure, "Come for me." His mouth instantly latched back onto his hole, keeping his hand steady around his cock, thumbing at the head as Harry panted through his moaning whines.

He splashed come over Nick's hand as he worked him through it, he could barely feel the hit of it on his tummy, all he could focus on was the overwhelming pleasure gushing through his bones.

When he internally gathered himself together, he opened his eyes to feel the tickling sensation of Nick's hair against his chest as his tongue licked broad strokes across where he'd come. He avoided his twitching cock as he wiped up the stickiness he'd splashed, moaning at the taste - Harry felt like he was in heaven.

"Holy fuck, Nick." Harry flopped back onto the bed, his legs fell open as his feet couldn't hold his knees up any longer, he stared at Nick leaning above him, "That was unbelievable."

"Was that alright? Has anyone ever done that before?" Nick grinned, leaning forward to capture Harry in a soft melding of tongues, sharing Harry's taste which made him whine into Nick's mouth.

Harry pulled away to pant, "No, it's a world of firsts today." He grinned back, feeling Nick's cock hit his hip as he held himself above him - he felt so hard and it made a thrill burst through Harry's bloodstream. "Can you fuck me now?"

"What, you're ready already?" Nick leant back, wrapping a hand around himself which made Harry's mouth water as he groaned.

"Yeah, get your fingers in me." Harry pleaded, eyes too stuck on the twist of Nick's wrist to really focus on what he was saying. Once a couple seconds had passed and Nick appeared to me unmoving, he looked up, sadly, to meet Nick's eyes, "Please?"

Nick laughed, releasing his cock as he grabbed the lube tossed in the sheets, "As long as you'll let me know if it's too much or you want to stop or anything. And you're sure you want this?"

"So fucking much I really do, and I swear I will," Harry promised as he felt the stretch in his thighs as he tried to hold himself open with his feet flat on the bed. Now that he wasn't so urgent on getting a release he found it easier to mull over the snap of the cap of lube as Nick opened it and the way his hair looked like they'd been here all week - it was really hot.

"Best get you nice and slick then," Nick mumbled as he stroked a single finger down his hole, making Harry clench, desperately wanting something in him.

He heard himself whine before he felt the spread of lube dropping down from his balls to his hole until he dripped onto Nick's sheets. It took him a moment to register Nick poured the slick over his hole, he felt fingers rub it around, spreading it all around his rim, making sure he was all wet and sticky before Nick pushed his finger in.

It was all so slick and hot and Harry's cock was twitching with the sensations so soon after coming. He couldn't stop his hips jerking up to thread more of Nick's finger into him, he felt him push in deep, feeling the base of his other fingers as he thrust in all the way.

Nick held it there a moment, taking a moment to whisper, "You're so gorgeous like this - well, always really," before he edged it out far enough so Harry could feel the slick easy slide it took to push back in. His mouth couldn't keep shut as he moaned and cursed until he couldn't breathe with how long and hot Nick's fingers felt in him.

He'd never been able to get so deep on his own, his fingers were no way near as skilled as Nick's to begin with, and the angle the tilt of his hips was giving them made Harry's cock knock his sticky slightly come stained stomach with how hard he'd gotten.

"Shit, that feels good." Harry moaned, clenching his eyes shut momentarily before forcing them open to watch Nick's gaze fixed on his hole.

"You ready for another?" Nick asked with a mix of soothing softness and flaring lust scrawled over his face.

Harry nodded eagerly, unable to get his mouth to work when he needed to. He felt Nick pull his finger out, sliding it against his walls before he felt him trail it around his rim, gathering up some more of the slick to coat his second finger to begin to fuck him with both. He teased them in gently, sinking in less than an inch before pulling them out again, repeating the same motion of gathering up the lube before pushing in further until they were sunk all the way inside.

Harry's ears were ringing with how fucking good it felt to be filled and how hot and heavy Nick's gaze was traced to him. Nick began stretching his fingers open, leaving Harry to groan with the pleasure and burn of it. He couldn't imagine how good it was going to feel to have Nick's cock in him when it felt this good with his fingers. Just the thought of it left him arching his back, matching the thrust of Nick's fingers, sliding them in deep enough to curl against his prostate.

Harry let out a high pitched needy whine along with a string of curses as Nick kept his fingers there, nudging them forward and around, not pulling them out, just keeping the white-hot heat rushing through Harry still as he clenched around his fingers.

"That good?" Nick panted, causing Harry to look up from where his fingers were resting in him to where Nick's other hand had gone to wrap around his own throbbing cock. He jerked himself off fast and hard, Harry's cock ached with jealousy.

"Be better if it was your cock," Harry clenched his teeth as Nick gently released the pressure on his prostate, trying to stop himself stop himself whining in protest. But that didn't last long when Nick pulled his fingers out completely and Harry was left clenching around nothing but air. "Hey," Harry pouted through a breath, "Where are your fingers."

Nick laughed, which only made Harry pout further, his lack of attention was not humorous when his cock was this achingly hard. "Just getting more slick, don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," Harry moaned as he felt Nick curl his hand around his cock with the same hand he used on his own - somehow the stickiness from the tip of Nick's cock being spread over his own made his veins throb.

"'Nother finger first, I bet you can wait at least that long," Nick mumbled, shoving his fingers back in with a gentle force that made Harry's body rock. He heard Nick rustling around above him as he tried plucked out a condom from his draw, but all he could focus on was trying to grind his hips down to get Nick to hit his prostate.

He ached to feel the hot slither of pleasure race through his spine, but before he felt that, he felt another finger stretching at his wet rim, twirling it around his muscles before pressing it in on the next thrust. Harry whined with the sensations, feeling himself being taken apart piece by piece with each second that went by.

Soon enough Nick was complimenting the stretch with his curling fingers nudging to find his prostate again, and the stretch along with the streaming white colours throughout his veins left him in shreds. He was arching his back as Nick rubbed against his nerves, grinding back in an attempt to pull his fingers in impossibly deeper.

Nick's fingers felt so good he could scream, he could already feel his voice breaking with the whimpers and moans it was creating. He couldn't even imagine how much better his cock would feel but he needed it - he didn't think sex like this could feel so good, he thought sucking or a good toy was as good as it got, but he had no fucking clue now that he was experiencing this.

"Please, Nick," Harry begged, his voice somehow airing with a gritty tone - he sounded fucked out to high heavens, and he loved it. "I'm good enough, I promise."

"Enough?" Nick questioned. Harry thought he was being a tease.

"Yes, fucking come on, how are you even holding on. Just fuck me already."

"I barely am," Nick chuckled deeply as he let his fingers ease out of Harry, "You sure you're ready yeah?"

Harry finally managed to focus his thoughts back on Nick's slick fingers meddling with the foil wrapper, and once he noticed how badly he was failing, he plucked it out of his fingers and did it himself. "Yeah, so ready for you. God, you're going to feel so good. And you're so hot and fit I can't comprehend it," Harry muttered as he looked up at Nick before leaning up to try and get the rubber on.

Nick helped him hold the tip, which shouldn't have been so hot, but the moans Nick was trying to restrain with the multiple hands around his cock made Harry's skin burn. He rolled it down his cock and gripped him in his hand, tugging him off slowly but tightly, he relished in Nick's hips urging him on as he wanked him off heavier with each moment that went past.

"You're the model here, you're fucking gorgeous, and you look stunning lying there all stretched out for me." Nick's eyes cast over Harry's body, dipping his fingers in his slit, picking up the beads of wet and sucking them into his mouth. He was absolutely fucking sinful and Harry's breath was stolen.

"Then fuck me already, if I'm that gorgeous you wouldn't make me wait that long."

"I'm not making you wait, I just want to make sure you're okay." Nick pouted, "But take that as a tease if you will."

Harry couldn't even process the thrill that fled through him at Nick's words, along with his deep thick tone. Instead, he clasped Nick's face in his palms and yanked him down flat, pulling their lips together with a clash as their tongues melded together. The harsh click of teeth in contrast to the soft hot licking into his mouth made his cock throb.

Nick just affected him so much - he needed his cock. It didn't even feel like an option anymore, he couldn't think of anything else, he just needed to be filled up, needed to feel how Nick felt inside him - he needed it so badly he could barely breathe.

Nick wasn't going to just go for it though, Harry knew that. Instead, Harry felt one of Nick's hands leave his waist where he'd grabbed and instead hold his cock against Harry's hole. Harry whined with the pressure of his head rubbing against his rim, it was only furthered when Nick's cock slid over him, slotting between his cheeks as he rubbed his cock over the lube he'd spread.

It felt so hot and slick and good, and the brush of his tip down to his balls against his hole made Harry squirm. He pushed his hips down against him, trying to get his cock to slide into him, but Nick kept up the pace steady, rubbing his cock against him as he sucked his tongue into his own.

"You need more lube?" Nick panted, not letting up his motions as he breathed into his mouth.

"No - just fuck me. Please." Harry whispered, his voice nearly gone with how much everything was turning him on. "I'm not going to break if you don't use a glob of extra wet. I'm so hard and I'm not going to last long. Please just fuck me Nick."

"Well, since you said please." Nick pulled away, leaning up on his knees as he held his cock in his hand, jerking himself off briefly before pressing against Harry's hole - properly this time.

Harry felt the blunt pressure holding him still, he could hear every muscle in his body screaming at him to hurry up as he tried to push down to get something more. Nick shut him down way too fast, he held his hand against his hip and tapped him before holding him down, gentle enough to pull away, but hard enough Harry couldn't stop the whimper ease it's way into the air.

"You're sure yeah?" Nick breathed, holding as still as he could as he held his head against Harry, stretching him out with the tip without pushing in.

"Certain." Harry held his breath as he locked eyes with Nick, he moaned as his gaze flicked down his body. Harry moved his own eyes down to stare at Nick's cock slowly sinking into him as Nick held himself still above him.

The gut-wrenching moan that fell out of his mouth rumbled through his chest like a bullet. The pressure of Nick's cock filling him up, feeling him pulse through the rubber against his walls as he let his hips jerk forward gently to push in.

He saw the pleasure clenched on Nick's face as his eyes shot everywhere, Harry was clinging to his hips as he tried to claw him further into him. The look plastered over his face showed everything, but it was the grunt he made as he let his cock slip out again, sliding against his muscles as his head popped out that made Harry feel like he was burning.

Before Harry could even open his mouth to protest, Nick was pushing back in again, groaning as his head fit into him. Harry felt himself clench as he arched his back, unable to stop the army of sounds coming out of his lips.

Nick's cock was so long and hot and Harry couldn't believe how good it felt. He thought his toys felt good, but nothing they could offer could compare to how hot and in control Nick felt above him, pushing into him as he stretched him out, eventually bottoming out with a groan as Nick let himself give into the pleasure.

He could feel his cock pressing into places he'd never felt before, he was so long and full and when his muscles tightened and Nick jerked forwards like a clamp, he felt the pleasure shoot through his body like a drug. He couldn't even think, he just threw his head back and shuffled closer towards Nick, moaning in a hope he would start moving.

Harry clenched his eyes shut, they hadn't even started yet but it was all overwhelming him - he'd already come once but he felt as though his body had never been so charged up. The long thick press of his cock felt like his toys, but it was different. There was heat behind it, Nick was inside of him, Harry could hear his shaky breath from beneath him.

"I'm ready, please." Harry breathlessly announced. He opened his eyes to Nick ready to open his mouth, to which Harry assumed he was going to protest, and that wasn't going to happen. "I mean it, just fucking do it. You feel so good."

Harry's point was proved when Nick's mouth snapped shut with a shot before eking his cock out gently, pairing their moans together at the slick slide of it. He barely pulled out before he was driving back in, more forceful this time but still with a gentle edge that made Harry feel so alive.

As Nick's cock slid in, he could feel every part of his body clench in an attempt to steal everything out of this that he could, he could feel his rim twitching as it stretched around the base and every single tiny motion made Harry whine. He felt like a broken record by this point, but he couldn't stop himself. It was just so fucking much.

"Fucking hell," Nick grunted with grit in his voice. That was all Harry heard before Nick was pulling out, holding his hips still to glide back in. He didn't stop this time, he kept the motions going until Harry's sight faded into nothing but Nick and the fire behind his eyes. He could hear his own broken moans as Nick hit deep but it was all too much to process.

He managed to lift his hands up and grab at Nick's hips to yank him in faster, Nick initially tried to resist and hold himself back, but the insistent grabs Harry was making must've persuaded him eventually. That and the pleading that left Harry unable to recognise his own voice with the urgency of it.

He thrust in hard, Harry could hear the slapping of skin in the air as he jerked his hips up to match Nick's. It was intoxicating. He found his ground enough to take Nick in above him, entirely and completely, and he was so incredibly attractive.

Harry didn't know how he'd managed to resist jumping on his bones the moment he saw him - he wanted to, but the tension just kept growing until it was too far out of reach. At this moment he couldn't even remember how they'd gotten here, he was just unbelievably fucking grateful they had.

Despite their what was rather tiptoeing relationship, and now apparently sexual, Harry felt something between them. It was even stronger when their eyes locked as Nick pushed in hard, hitting his prostate, making flares squirm through his limbs as he thrashed out and tried to pull Nick closer. The heat in their eyes was so intense Harry had to look away, staring down instead to where his legs were bent open and Nick's cock was pistoning into him with an unstoppable rhythm.

Harry's cock throbbed harder with every second that went by, he couldn't feel anything but the slippery heat of Nick's cock, pressing into all the right places as he evened out, slamming into his nerves every time. Harry couldn't think - his entire brain had shut down, every bit of him itched to grab his cock and jerk himself off until he spurted all over his chest, but he didn't want this to end.

It was so intense and overwhelming and Harry couldn't imagine anything ever comparing to this. He felt like he wanted this to last forever, but he was coming closer and closer with every thrust and when Nick leant over him, pressing their bodies together as he jerked his hips in tighter, holding himself up on one arm as he groaned in his ear, Harry could feel wetness trickle down the head of his cock.

"You're so fucking tight," Nick mumbled into Harry's neck, "Feels so good."

The eventual signs of Nick giving in to the pleasure combined with the new tight grip of Nick's fist around his cock, twirling around the head before tugging him off fast and hard made Harry hit ecstasy.

The weight of Nick inside him and the incredible pressure around his cock were out of control, the utter desperation oozing from their bones made everything so much more intense when Harry arched his back straight off the sheets. His jaw stretched as he moaned so loudly he could feel his ears ringing, the heat spinning through his body felt like an explosion as he came and it made his entire body shake.

He could hear Nick's voice coaxing him through it, telling him how beautiful he looked and how hot he sounded. Harry felt Nick's cock hold against his prostate as he flooded his fingers with come, his hand never let up, jerking him through every last shock of it until he was running dry.

Harry whimpered at the sensitivity when he eventually stopped his body from shaking and Nick's hand was still wrapped around his cock. He felt Nick's fingers trail down his cock, releasing the pressure as he held himself over Harry still.

"You alright?" Nick asked softly, the lust still thick and glaring in his tone.

Harry went to laugh because he was pretty sure he'd never felt so sated in his life, but all that came out was a breathless giggle, "Fucking incredible." He murmured, pushing his hips up again, causing Nick to moan above him as his cock hit in deeper.

"Harry, it's alright." Nick whispered shakily, "You don't have to keep going for me."

"I want to. Let me, please." Harry had gained back some of the momentum now he'd come again, he could focus on the short groans and grunts which Nick tried to hold back as he tried to angle his hips up to grind against him.

He let him slip out slightly so that he wasn't pounding against his prostate anymore, but he kept up the pace, trying to fuck up towards him even with how little energy he currently possessed.

"It's your first time love, I can get off without this, yeah? I don't want it to be too much for you."

This time Harry did giggle, "It's absolutely perfect for me, I can promise you that for nothing. But I do reckon since it is my first time and all, I should get what I'd like." He listened to Nick hum noncommittedly as he fucked up hard, "And if I'm honest, I'd really love to make you come-"

"You can make me come without hurting yourself with too much fucking."

"Yeah, but I'd really like for you to come in me." Harry murmured, leaning up, gaining momentum now as he whispered in Nick's ear. The hot moan Nick let out made Harry's world spin, he sounded crushed and now that Harry's head was a bit clearer, all he could think about was how he'd sound when he reached his climax.

He let Nick's little noises with each thrust spur him on, letting the words tumble out of his mouth at how much he wanted Nick to fuck him, and how overwhelmingly okay he was with all of it. Nick got the message eventually, which made Harry's face light up with a devilish smile, Harry felt him slowly gain back control as he gently slid his cock out before pushing back in again.

Harry could feel him twitch as he sunk back in, the overwhelming hotness built up as he focused on Nick's face above him, how his cock moved seamlessly into him. Then he felt him pulling out, and he felt himself whine even though it wasn't him currently getting off on this, although he couldn't deny how hot this all was.

"Just wanted more slick, as much as you say I'm not, I really don't want to make you too sore." Nick sounded as though he regretted pulling out as much as Harry did, but before Harry could dwell on it, he watched as Nick poured some of the lube onto his hand before wiping it around his cock. Harry could see the wet of it shine against the rubber as he tugged himself off, moaning softly as he did so.

"'Nough of that," Harry pouted, tugging at Nick's waist in an attempt to get him back inside him. Nick laughed but agreed as he spread the remains of lube from his fingers around Harry's rim, making him whine as he lifted his hips ready for Nick's cock.

He got his wish granted as he felt Nick slide in, wetter this time, the cold slick of the lube against how overwhelmingly hot Nick's cock felt in him created a sensation that left Harry speechless.

The pace Nick picked up was slow but unforgiving, the hot slide of it increased with every sound that streamed out of Nick's mouth. Harry could feel him getting closer, he clenched down on him as he let out a low broken moan.

"You're so hot, God Nick." Harry murmured, hands trailing down Nick's body as he fucked into him hard, "Want to watch you come."

It barely took a minute longer until Nick was releasing a gut-wrenching moan as he thrust in hard, Harry held down around him as he came, gripping tight around his cock as he held himself through the aftershocks. They stayed there a moment longer than needed, basking in the hazy atmosphere once Nick's cock slid out.

"Was that okay?" Nick asked, bringing the hand which wasn't covered in Harry's come up to stroke down his chest.

It felt so warm and inviting and Harry wanted to curl up beside him and fall asleep in his arms - it was just the orgasm talking, but he did struggle to resist letting his eyes shut and doze off.

"Promise," He murmured looking up to meet Nick's eyes, seeing a softness he hadn't witnessed before, "I'm amazing."

"That you are," Nick grinned, groaning as he sat up and disposed of the condom. Harry managed to pluck some tissues off his bedside table to wipe himself down, not caring about the remaining stickiness, he was too fucked out to bother right now. He'd shower in the morning if Nick let him.

Harry let his head flop against the pillows, feeling Nick's body land beside him once he'd sorted himself out - vaguely, at least. "Is it alright if I stay here."

"Course love, I wouldn't expect you to fumble home after everything - I'm knackered and it wasn't even my first time, so just sleep yeah? You sure it was okay though? I don't want to ruin your first time or put you off sex forever - I don't know."

Harry turned to face him, sticking his nose against his neck, happily breathing in whatever he'd sprayed on earlier, "If anything you've made me a sex fiend. If that's how good things are and that's only my first time - the world is my oyster."

Nick laughed, snuffling away slightly, "I should've got a flannel, fixed up the come before it sticks."

"We can sort it in the morning," Harry whispered, eerily close to dozing off. "I really had a great time with you, I'm glad we could sort whatever that was out. I'm tired of wondering what I'd done to you."

"You've never done anything," Nick's voice sounded strangely serious, "You couldn't do a shred of wrong to a turtle, let alone me." - He attempted to joke.

"I'm glad, I think I really like you, Nick."

Harry could hear the gulp Nick took, but he didn't register it as he slipped into his dreams.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, yeah?" He drew away slightly, to which Harry protested but didn't argue about as he felt Nick's body stiffen up, "Get some rest love, we can discuss everything properly tomorrow - promise"

Harry believed him, which might have been a mistake in the end, but he didn't even consider that possibility as he let his eyes shut to melt into Nick's pillow and fall asleep. They'd work it out, they had to - Harry knew they would.


End file.
